custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Fall of an Empire
Chapter 1 "What do you mean he returned!" yelled Detrax in his throneroom. "I mean that Bladex and two Energy Hounds arrived two hours ago." said Scimark ."And we have the exact coorinates of Spherus Magna." "Good," said Detrax, "Find Bladex and capture him. Kill the two Hounds if they attack you. Antimony will accompany you. Also, tell Toma to get over here." "You summoned me, my lord." said Toma as he knelt in front of Detrax's throne. "Head to Spherus Magna with Crushex, Vamprah, Antroz, Bitil, and Mutran. You can have up to 4 Makushi accompany you, if you wish." said Detrax. "I do not want the Makushi to accopany me, as I have a large enough group already." said Toma. "Report back to me when it is safe, and tell me if it is worthy of invasion." said Detrax, right before teleporting Toma and his group to Spherus Magna. ---- "Finally," thought Bladex as he walked toward an abandoned warehouse with two Energy Hounds. "I got to the city. Soon I will have Toma dead." "Get him!" yelled Scimark. Bladex had no idea if he said something else, he was running too fast. Meanwhile the Energy Hounds attacked Scimark and Antimony . Antimony blasted one with a shadow blast, while Scimark ripped the other's throat out. "Where did he go?" asked Antimony. Bladex then apperared and used a shadow bolt on Antimony, shattering his armor. Bladex then used the flamethrower, incinerating the antidermis. Bladex then grabbed Scimark by the throat. "Take me to Detrax, now!" demanded Bladex. ---- "This is a strange world," said Toma. "First we must find Mendeleev, his base is located here." "No," said Bitil, "We must find the nearest town and gain information about the native species, right Mutran?" Mutran shrugged. "I could care less, as long as I get to study them at some point." Just then Mendeleev arrived, and teleported Antroz, Vamprah, and Bitil back to Haedt. "You were looking for me, Toma? I am right here." said Mendeleev. Mutran attacked him , seeking to absorb Mandeleev's power. Before Mutran could touch him, Mutran glowed a bright green, then disapated into Neon gas. Crushex shoulder charged Mendeleev. Mendeleev teleported him to the other side of Spherus Magna. "What an annoyance." growled Mendeleev. "Will you follow me, Toma, or will you attempt to fight me too?" "I will follow you," said Toma. "Good." said Mandeleev. "Then we shall depart." Mandeleev then teleported them to a place only called Periodic. ---- "I will bring you to Detra." Scimark said in a defeated tone. he then lead Bladex through several twisty streets until they reached Detrax's castle. "Good work." said Bladex. "I have no further use for you." He then shot Scimark in the back of the head with his laser crossbow. ---- "Sir, Scimark is dead." said a Makushi. "We found his body a few feet in front of the West Gate. He had a laser burn on the back of his head." "Then Bladex is here," said Detrax. "If you find him, bring him to me. And bring me the Clone, Scimark V2!" Chapter 2 ---- "Sharx!" shouted Crushex. "I thought you were at your empire!" "I was," said Sharx. "until I was captured by Makuta and brought here." A Skrall warrior appeared. Crushex shoulder charged the warrior. The warrior swung his sword, burying it deep in Crushex's shoulder. Crushex grunted, then pulped the warrior's head under his boot. "Why did you do that!?" Sharx shouted. "I thought he was an enemy." Crushex explained. Mendeleev teleported in with Xenon, Radon, and Mercar "I have a mission for you Crushex. I need you to find the other five Hell Weapons." Mendeleev said. "We will need them if we are to kill Detrax." "You want us to kill Detrax!?" Crushex exclaimed. "Are you trying to get us killed!?" "It is true that Detrax is the most powerful out of me, you and Sharx, but if we work together and use the Hell Weapons, we can win!" Mendeleev explained. "Perhaps..." Sharx admitted. "Perhaps is good enough for me!" Mendeleev exclaimed. "I need you, Crushex, to get the other five Hell Weapons. Sharx, you, Xenon, and Radon will go to Hell and kill Vrax, a Void Demon. Vrax is one of the main sources of stolen power to Detrax. Meanwhile me and Mercar will go and get Krika, Spirah, Gorast and Teridax to our side. Now...go!" Mendeleev teleported Crushex to the Spire of Desolation, a tower in the sea. Sharx, Xenon and Radon were teleported into the deepest part of Hell, to Vrax's Prison. Mendeleev finally teleported himself and Mercar to the core of Haedt, where the four renegade Makuta lived. ---- Bladex was sneaking around the castle when he came face to face with Bitil, Vamprah and Antroz. "What are you doing here!?" Bitil shouted. "I am here to kill our former master." Bladex replied. Bladex stabbed at Antroz with his laser drill, destroying the Makuta's entire face, killing him. Vamprah started to drain Bladex's energy, weakining him. Bitil created dozens of time-clones, surrounding Bladex. "Prepare to die!" Bitil shouted. "No, you die." Bladex said. Bladex shot one of the time-clones with his laser crossbow, killing him. Because this was a clone from the past, it killed the present Bitil, causing the rest to go away. "Any last words Vamprah?" Bladex taunted "How about I give some?" Came a voice from behind Bladex. "Who?" asked Bladex as he turned around. Behind him was Detrax, with his Chaos claw at the ready. Bladex tried to stab Detrax with the laser drill, but Detrax shattered it with his Makuta powers. Bladex then raised his laser crossbow, but Detrax used his fire claw to melt it to slag. Bladex was about to pull out his signature flamethrower, but Detrax pulled it out of his hands. Detrax then blasted Bladex in the chest with a shadow bolt, causing him to slam into the wall. "Any last words, like a plea for mercy?" Detrax sadisticly said. "Yeah. I hope you pay for all your sins the hard way." Bladex weakly said. Detrax surrounded Bladex in plasma, instantly vaporizing him into nothing. "Get rid of the bodies." Detrax ordered two Vorox, who rushed forwards and dragged Bitil and Antroz's bodies away, as well as the shattered laser dill and the melted laser crossbow. "Vamprah, come with me to my throne room." ---- Crushex was climbing the Spire of Desolation when he was attacked by two bird Rahi. One of them sonic screeched in his direction, causing chunks of the tower to fall into the sea. "Oh no you don't' Crushex said. Crushex shot a Soul Bomb at the sonic screecher, vaporizing it. He jumped onto the back of the other, and flew it to the top of the tower. He then jumped off it and blasted it. "There's my prize." Crushex whispered. Crushex went to the Staff and pulled it out. The spire started to shatter, so Crushex used the Staff's power to teleport himself out of there, and two the location of the next Hell Weapon. Chapter 3 Mendeleev and Mercar were in the center of Haedt, where Spirah, Gorast, Teridax and Krika were hiding from Detrax. "Mendeleev, long time no see." Teridax said. "Same here old friend, same here." Mendeleev replied. "I need the help of you and your warriors to defeat Detrax." "You want to defeat Detrax!?" Teridax exclaimed. "You would need the help of the other two Emperors, as well as cut off a lerge chunk of his power over Hell." "I am doing just that.' Mendeleev said. "I have convinced Toma, Crushex and Sharx to assist me, as well as send Sharx and two of my finest warriors to Hell to kill Vrax, and sent Crushex to find the other five Hell Weapons." "Then your plan might just work. I will help to the best of my abilities." Teridax answered. ---- Sharx, Xenon and Radon were walking around Hell. several ghosts were floating around them, and the giant fortress looming above them. "That must be the prison." Sharx muttered. The three went up the stairs to the door. "How do we get in?" Xenon asked. "How about I help you with that?" Came a voice from behind the three. All three turned around, and saw it was Mendeleev and Mercar. "What happened to the allies you were gathering?" Sharx asked. "I teleported them to Periodic with Toma. They will gather even more allies." Mendeleev answered. "But for now, lets kill Vrax." "But how will we get through the doors, my lord?" Xenon asked. Radon, who rarely spoke, grunted. "Easy. We blast them down." Mendeleev answered. Mendeleev charged a huge shadow ball on his staff and unleashed it onto the door, obliterating it. "We better hurry, Detrax is going to notice that." Mendeleev warned. The five went into the fortress. In the center was Vrax, a giant being of Shadow that was caged in a giant ball of pure light-infused adamatium. This ball was connected to a huge radar that sent power stolen from Vrax to Detrax. Two glowing red eyes appeared on Vrax. "You must be Mendeleev." Vrax said in his rumbling voice. "And you must be Vrax." Mendeleev answered. "I have come to end your torment." "The only was to end my torment is to either absorb me or comletely destroy me." Vrax rumbled. "And you don't have the power to destroy me. You must absorb me so you can defeat Detrax." Mendeleev stepped towards the ball, and stuck out his staff. "Mendeleev, what are you doing?" Sharx asked. "What must be done." Mendeleev answered. Mendeleev sent a bolt of shadow at the ball, but it dissipated against the light-infused metal. Mendeleev then used some of his Kraata powers, shooting lightning, sonics and using his shattering powers. After a minute, adamatium started cracking apart. Mendeleev shat one last lightning bolt, shattering the ball. Vrax was absobed into Mendeleev through the staff. Mendeleev's eyes glowed bright red for a second, until he show a ball with the red eyes at the radar, turning Vrax's mind into power that was sent to Detrax. "Lets go back to Periodic." Mendeleev said, teleporting the heroes to Periodic. -------------- Crushex was hunting Category:Apocalypse Storyline Category:Stories Category:User:Krosskothen